What did he say?
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: What did 009 say to 002 when they were falling to earth? Find out what i think they said. Waring: Yaoi
1. The Beginning

What was it that Joe wanted to say to Jet when they were flying to earth from the space station? They could have said 'Joe: Jet, I want to thank you' or 'Joe: Jet, I love you.' It even could have been 'Joe: Jet, I hate you' (although I doubt it was that.)

What was it? What happened after they landed?

Why did both of them live if 001 said that someone had to die for them to destroy Black Ghost?

What did Joe say to Jet?

This is my story on what I think Joe said to Jet.

Disclaimer : I don't own Cyborg 009.

They were falling. Faster and faster. Into the earths atmosphere.

"Jet, I…" started Joe.

"I know, me too, you don't have to say it." Jet said.

Just then, Joe fell unconscious. Jet started to worry. Then he fell unconscious too. Jet woke up a few seconds later, on a desert island. Around him were all his friends.

"Oh! 002! Joe!" cried Francoise.

"Where are we?" asked Jet.

"We have no idea." 007 said.

"Thank god you're alright!" Dr. Gilmore said. "We were all so worried!"

"001? Can you please transport us to the beach house?" 004 asked. 001 held out his hand and transported everyone to the beach house.

They arrived in the lounge room. Jet was still holding Joe.

"Come on! We have to get 009 to the infirmary!" 008 said. They all started to walk there when all of a sudden, 002 fell unconscious!

005 carried 009 to the infirmary and 004 and 008 carried 002.

When they got to the infirmary, 009 and 002 were laid down on the beds. Dr. Gilmore then started to work on 009 and 002 to save their lives while everyone else waited outside.

About 5 hours later, Dr. Gilmore emerged from the infirmary. He looked tired and frustrated.

"Is everything all right Dr.?" 003 asked.

"Yes. 002 and 009 will live. They just need to rest now." Dr. Gilmore answered.

Two days later, 002 woke with a start. 'What happened?' he wondered. 'Oh! Now I remember! I went to get Joe from the space station and 001 brought us back here by teleporting and then I fell unconscious. Oh! Joe! Where is he?' Jet looked around. He spotted Joe lying on the bed next to him. He got up and went to Joe's bedside. Just then Dr. Gilmore walked into the room.

"Oh, 002. You are awake." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. How is 009?" Jet asked.

"He is fine. He should wake up soon." Dr. Gilmore relied.

For the next few days, all 002 did was sit by 009's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

One after noon, 009 did wake up. Jet was sitting on a chair while reading a book. 009 slowly opened his eyes and made a grunting noise. Jet looked up from his book.

"Oh! Joe your awake!! How do you feel?" Jet asked. 009 tried to speak but found it to difficult.

"Joe, there is something I really need to tell you." Jet started. "I…"

Just then, 003 walked in the room.

"009! You're awake!! I have to go tell the others!" Francoise said as she left to get everyone. Jet looked back at Joe.

"As I was saying, I love you." Exclaimed Jet.

"I love you too." Joe said, barely a whisper. Jet then leaned down on Joe and they kissed. Just as they were kissing, everyone else walked into the room. They were shocked! No one ever expected that to happen!

They just stood there, staring at each other! Dr. Gilmore then went over to 009 and checked his pulse. Everyone else, except Francoise, then went over to see if 009 was alright. Francoise just left the infirmary.

Dr. Gilmore checked 009's energy level.

"Oh my! Your energy level is 30! You really need to stay here at least until you get 80." Dr. Gilmore said.

"I know what will help you get some energy! Your favourite meal!!" exclaimed 006.

"I don't think that 009 will be able to chew that so why don't you make him some soup." 004 said to 006.

"Ok then, I'll make some chicken noodle soup!" 006 left the infirmary to go make some soup.

Soon everyone else left 009 to rest but 002 stayed with him.

A few weeks went by. 009 was sill as weak as ever. 002 spent almost all the time with 009 and 003 stayed away from 009 and 002. The truth was she was jealous. She was in love with 009. Unfortunately, 009 and 002 were now a couple.

One morning, 002 came to the dining room for breakfast. 009 was asleep so he decided to have breakfast with everyone else. 002 walked into the kitchen.

"Morning 002. How are you?" asked 005.

"I'm fine." 002 replied.

003 then walked into the room. Everyone went quite. Everyone except 009 and 002 knew that she was jealous and that she was not happy with 009 and 002 being a couple.

"Good morning 003." 002 said while he had food in his mouth.

"Morning 002." 003 said.

"I haven't seen you in a while." 002 said. Everyone else just looked at 002 and 003. They were wondering what 003 would say.

"I've been busy." She said.

002 went back to eating and 003 sat down. She sat at the other end of the table that 002 was on.

002 finished breakfast and got up.

"Well, I'd better go see if Joe has woken up yet." And he left.

"Oooh! Someone's jealous!" laughed 007.

"Shut up." Snapped 003.

Another few weeks past and 009 was getting better.

"Ok 009. Today you should be able to walk. You need to get some exercise." Dr. Gilmore said.

Dr. Gilmore left the room and 002 helped 009 sit up on the bed. 002 lifted 009 up onto his feet. 009 stumbled a bit and grabbed on 002 to stabilise himself. They just stood there. Looking into each other's eyes for a few moments, holding each other. They kissed and together went to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast.

They walked into the room to find a mountain of food. 006 had really cooked a feast for 009. They all sat down and began to eat. The room filled with laughter and happiness. 009 looked around. He couldn't see 003 anywhere.

"004? Where is 003?" 009 asked 004.

"To tell you the truth, she hasn't taken the fact that you and 002 are a couple. She is finding it really hard to accept." 004 said.

After breakfast, 009 went outside onto the veranda. There he saw 003 standing at the water's edge. He went up to her.

"Hey." 009 said. "I missed you at breakfast."

"I had already had breakfast." 003 said.

"Are you ok?" 009 asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem to be ok."

"I'm fine."

"Well, ok. If you want to talk to anyone, I'll always be here." 009 said as he left.

Hi!! Did you enjoy the first chapter? I was going to make this a one shot but it just got so long.

Please review!!!

Blessed be


	2. Bad Dreams

Hi!!!

Thanks for the reviews!!! :: hands out plushies of 009 and 002 to everyone ::

(did I spell plushies right?)

Well Enjoy!! And please review!! I love reading what you guys think!! Everything!! Even if it's a flame!!

Oh and sorry if you are reading my other story, Broken: a cyborg 009 and Yugioh fic cause for some reason, I couldn't get into my homepage on and then when I finally got in, it wouldn't let me upload a new chapter!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Cyborg 009.

It was 1 am in the night. 009 and 002 were asleep in 009's room. It was the first night they had slept together. All of a sudden, 009 started to sweat and roll around in the bed. He accidentally hit 002 on his nose and woke him up.

"Hey! What was that for?" 002 asked, still half asleep. He started rubbing his nose while he sat up in bed. He looked at 009. He was still tossing and turning in his sleep. "Hey, Joe, wake up." 002 said while shaking 009 a little.

Then, suddenly, 009 screamed and sat straight up. He was sweating, shaking and panting as if he had been in a running race for an hour. 002 went and gave 009 a hug. 009 wrapped his arms around 002 and started to cry.

002 was rocking 009 back and forth, whispering words of comfort. 009 soon stopped crying. 002 laid down and 009 laid his head on top of 002's chest. They soon both fell asleep.

At 7:30, there was a knock on 009's door.

"009, 002! Breakfast is ready! 009! 002! Hurry up!! I'm hungry!!" yelled 007 through the closed door.

When there was no answer, 007 opened the door and came into the room. He saw 002 and 009 laying in the bed. 009 was asleep on 002 and 002 was rubbing 009's back.

"Shh! 007, be quite! Joe is still sleeping." 002 said to 007. 007 looked at 009.

"Is he alright? I heard him scream last night." 007 asked.

"It was just a bad dream. Now will you leave? I'll come down with Joe when he wakes up." 002 was annoyed at 007.

"Fine. See you then." And 007 left, closing the door behind him.

Jet looked at Joe. 'I wonder what scared him last night?' He wondered.

Jet started to run his fingers through Joe's hair. 'How does he get his hair to be so soft?'

Joe stirred. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Good Morning Sleepy-head." 002 said. "How was your sleep?" Jet decided not to ask what Joe had dreamt about yet. It was too early in the morning and he didn't think Joe was ready to answer.

Joe and Jet sat up. Jet gave Joe a morning kiss. Jet thought it felt like heaven.

"Why don't we have a shower and go down to get some breakfast together?" asked Jet. Joe just looked down. He was afraid of the dream he had had last night.

Half and hour later, Jet and Joe were walking downstairs to get something for breakfast.

"Morning." Said 002.

"Good Morning." Said Dr. Gilmore. "And how are you today, 009?"

Everyone looked at 009, eager to find out why he screamed last night. 009 was holding on to 002's arm, facing the floor with his hair covering his eyes. 009 didn't answer Dr. Gilmore's question.

"Umm, Joe and I will just go and get some breakfast now." Said 002 as he and 009 walked out of the room.

When they had started eating their cereal, 004 came in.

"Having a good breakfast?" he asked. 002 just looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. He knew that 004 was going to ask why Joe screamed last night.

"Are you ok, Joe?" 004 asked. "Why aren't you eating?"

Jet looked at Joe. It was true, he hadn't even touched his cereal. He was just holding onto Jet.

"Joe? What was your dream about?" Jet asked. He thought he would ask, just to see if he responded. Joe hadn't talked all morning and wouldn't let go of Jet.

002 and 004 looked at Joe. At first there was no response, then Joe replied, barely more than a whisper.

"Black Ghost." 009 whispered.

"Black Ghost?" asked 004.

"What happened?" asked 002.

"Orphanage." 009 whispered.

"Orphanage?" asked 004.

"What happened?" asked 002.

"Friends." 009 whispered.

"Friends?" asked 004.

"What happened?" asked 002.

"The Father at the orphanage was mean and my friends at the orphanage bullied me. They didn't like me because I was a cyborg. Black Ghost came and killed everyone in the world and I was left all alone. He laughed at me. He said I was useless and that it was a waist of time and money to make me into a cyborg." Joe finished. He had started to cry again. Jet hugged Joe.

"There, there. That's not true! Black Ghost is dead and you are never going back to the orphanage because you are going to stay with me! Please don't cry Joe!" Jet said. But Joe didn't stop crying. He hadn't finished tell his dream but he also didn't want his friends to find out what else he had dreamt.

A few hours later, 009 had fallen asleep on the couch while he and Jet were watching a movie. Everyone else was in the kitchen, talking.

"Why would 009 have a dream about his past and be scared of being alone?" wondered 008.

"He has always been so sensitive and caring. Maybe that is what he fears most, having no friends." 005 said.

"We should keep an eye on him. He has been acting weird ever since he left the infirmary." 004 said.

Everyone agreed.

Ok, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell!!!

Give me any suggestions!!!

Please Review!!

Blessed be


	3. Scared

Hello everyone!!!!

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!!!! big smile Every time I read a review, it makes me smile. The award for who made me smile the biggest goes to drum roll Star-Kitten-The-Rebel-Cyborg!!!!! Thanks!!! really big smile (about the size of Australia)

As you all know, Christmas is coming soon so, unfortunately, my updating will get slower because I have to get everyone pressies for X-Mas and I have to pack for America. I am going there next year!! I leave on the 1st of January!! I'm sooo excited!! I just found out who I am staying with because I am going with my school. Its going to be so much fun!!!!!

Disclaimer: not even saying that I don't own cyborg 009 can make me sad!!

It was a few days after Joe had had that nightmare. Everyone was watching him closely, he didn't notice though. Joe spent nearly all the time with Jet. Joe had changed since he had had that nightmare.

For example: he would never let go of Jet, he only ever talked to Jet, and he always tried not to look at anyone.

Everyone was starting to get worried about Joe's behaviour. They tried talking to him, tried getting Jet to talk to him alone, tried to cheer him up, and mainly trying to get him to talk about what was worrying him.

Unknown to them, they were the ones who caused this new attitude to Joe's personality.

It all started with the dream.

A week after Joe had had that dream; he had the same dream again.

**Dream**

**It was a cold winter's night, Joe was crying, he's mother had just died and he was laying on the cold concrete floor in front of the church. A strange man (later known as the Father) came out and took hold of him. The man looked at Joe's mother. He closed his eyes and went inside the church. **

"**You will stay here, with me, Joe." He said to Joe as Joe started to fall asleep.**

**The scene changed and Joe was now 10 years old. He was standing at the school gates.**

"**Hey! Orphie! Hows your little Father doing? Is he still digging out the trash so you can eat? Hahahahaha!" a big boy about the same age as Joe said. His name was Billy. He had his friends with him. Joe started to run away from the boys. **

"**Hey! Did I say you could leave? I'm not finished talking to you!" Billy said.**

**Billy's friends caught Joe and dragged him away to the dark ally. There they held him and Billy started to punch and kick Joe. They laughed and then ran away when they had finished beating up Joe.**

**Joe slowly got up and walked back to the church, the orphanage, his home. While he was walking home, he thought about what the Father would say and what Billy and his friends would do to him next time. He wished that he could protect himself more, wished that he could throw a decent punch. **

**The scene changed again and it showed Joe in the Father's office. Joe was 14 years old. He was looking down at the ground, in shame.**

**The Father was looking angry.**

"**Joseph," at the sound of his name, Joe looked at the Father. He really was in trouble now. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fight with the other children? How many times do you have to make them cry? Why do you have to break their hearts by telling them that their parent will never come back for then?"**

"**Because it's the truth! Their parents are never coming for them and the sooner they understand that the better!" Joe yelled. He was in for it now. He had just yelled at the Father.**

"**Joe! I want you to apologize to Sandy and Kahlia now! Then I want you to go to your room and stay there until I come and get you." The Father yelled. The Father wasn't one for yelling or punishing but that was the 5 time this week Joe had made someone else cry and he was tired of comforting the crying ones and telling Joe not to do it again.**

**Joe walked out of the room and the scene changed again. It was the day the Father was murdered.**

**Joe was watching the flames around him. He saw the Father lying on the ground. Joe went to him.**

"**Father! Father!" he yelled.**

**The police men and fire men barged in and thought Joe was the murderer.**

**The scene changed again and there was a car accident. Joe escaped from the car and ran away. Soon the police followed him to a cliff.**

"**I didn't do it!" Joe yelled. "I didn't kill the Father!"**

**The police men didn't believe him so they moved forward. Joe was scared. He didn't know what to do. He decided to jump off the cliff.**

**The scene changed again and Joe was lying down on a bed and had someone's voice in his head. He got up and with help from the voice, he escaped from the place which had kept him prisoner.**

**The scene changed again and Joe was walking up the steps of the Dolphin. He was choosing to stay with his new friends.**

**The scene changed yet again and now Joe was fighting with Black Ghost. **

**Joe went into Acceleration Mode and grabbed Black Ghost. He came out of Acceleration Mode as he and Black Ghost fell through the glass window. The glass shattered but that was the least of their worries. Black Ghost and Joe fell until 001 teleported Joe to safety and Black Ghost fell into a tank of liquid and died.**

**The scene changed yet again. Now Joe was fighting with his friends from the orphanage. **

"**I don't want to fight you1" he yelled.**

**They kept fighting until Joe's friends fell back. They went to the beach house and had a group hug.**

"**Stay back Joe." One of them said and all of a sudden they blew up.**

**The scene changed again and now Joe was fighting Black Ghost again. Joe they kept fighting and soon Joe had killed the Black Ghost cyborg. He turned to the 3 brains and started to destroy everything in sight.**

**Once the place had started to blow up, Joe ran from the spacecraft. 002 found him and they made their way back to earth.**

**They were falling down into the earth's atmosphere when they had a conversation.**

"**Jet, I…" Joe began.**

"**I know." Jet cut him off. "Me too. You don't have to say it." **

**Then all of a sudden Joe fell unconscious. **

**The scene changed again but Joe did not feel familiar with the place. He was standing there, Jet in front of him. Joe then noticed that the rest of the cyborg team were there too. They were all looking at Joe.**

"**009," 004 said. "You have chosen to betray us all."**

**Joe looked at everyone. Jet had his head down. Everyone else either looked disappointed or angry or confused.**

**004 continued to speak. "Since you have betrayed us, you will no longer be part of our team. You have 5 hours to move out of the beach house."**

**004 stoped speaking. Joe was amazed! What had he done to make everyone want him out of the team? Everyone was walking forward towards him. **

"**How could you Joe!" said 003.**

"**I am very disappointed in you 009." Said 006**

"**We don't want you in our team anymore." 008 said.**

"**You are a disgrace to all cyborg kind!" 007 said.**

**They kept moving forward. Joe started to panic. He stepped back.**

"**No! No! Jet! Help!" he yelled.**

"**No 009. You have taken my heart and tore it into pieces." Jet said. At those words Jet disapered. Everyone was still walking towards Joe, trying to grab him.**

"**No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

"Joe! Joe wake up! Joe!"

Joe woke up. He was lying on his bed. He was surrounded by everyone. They were all looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

Joe sat up. He was shaking. Jet went to give Joe a hug but Joe backed away.

"Joe, it's ok. It was just a dream." Jet said.

Joe just looked at him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Joe rested his head on his knees. He slowly started to cry.

Well that's it!!! What will happen next time?!?!?! I hoped you all liked it!!

R&R pplz!!! If you do I will write another chapter!!! Although I wont be able to post it until February.

R&R R&R!!!!!

Blessed be


	4. Best Friends

Hey! I finally had the time to update! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Its really amazing how long writers block can last. And I had a heap of homework to do. Well here is the story and I don't want to keep you any longer than I already have so I'll just do the disclaimer and you can start reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own cyborg 009.

Joe sat on his bed for a while. He wouldn't let anyone touch him and he wouldn't say a word about what his dream was about. Soon 003 was getting tired.

She decided to go so she started to walk out of the room and 004 followed her.

"Are you ok 003? I know you still haven't really gotten used to the fact that 009 and 002 are a couple but you could still stay a while and help us try to get 009 to talk. He is in pain right now and he needs your help." 004 said to 003.

003 didn't look at 004. She knew he was right but she didn't want to talk to 009 right now. She was still jealous that he chose 002 over her. She thought about it a bit more and decide that 009 was still her friend and was still caring for her and she knew she had to do the same for him when he was in trouble and he was in trouble now.

003 turned around and walked back in 009 and 002's room.

"009, please tell us what your dream was about." She said as soon as she was next to 009's bed.

009 looked at her. This was one of the first times she had spoken to him since he and Jet became a couple. He decided to answer her, to show that he cared for her as a best friend and he was glad she was talking to him.

"My life." Was all he said at first. "From the day my mother died to the fight in space. Then what I think might be the future."

"Future? What happened in the future?" 003 asked.

"All of you, standing there, in front of me."

"And?"

Joe looked at his knees again. Should he tell them? Would they comfort him or would they act like they were in his dream?

"You were angry, upset, disappointed. I don't know why. You chased me, all of you… you didn't want me in the team anymore."

Joe burst out with tears. 002 hugged him.

"Shhh, calm down Joe, we will never do that to you!" said jet

Joe finally fell asleep. Everyone soon left to go to bed.

In the morning, everyone except Joe and Francoise were in the dining room having breakfast.

Joe walked in. They each said their good mornings and went back to eating.

"Where is Francoise?" asked Joe.

"I think she is outside." Replied 008.

009 went outside to talk to Francoise.

"Good morning Francoise." He said.

"Good morning Joe. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"For what?" Francoise wondered out loud.

"For helping me last night. I know that it has been hard for you to deal with the fact that Jet and I are a couple and I…"

"I know. I'm sorry for being a total idiot and not being happy for you and Jet. I understand the love you two share and I'm really happy for you." Francoise said to Joe. She smiled.

"You are my best friend, Francoise. It destroyed my heart when you stoped talking to me." Joe exclaimed.

Francoise nodded and smiled again.

"Best friends no matter what."

So? How did you like it? Hey? Please review!

And again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry!

Have a good holiday!


End file.
